


短裤

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	短裤

李知勋已经超过一个星期没穿过短裤了。

原先是为了提前适应回归风格而穿上了短裤，加上也准备到一年中最热的那段时期，虽然他老是呆在工作室吹空调，但是穿着短裤也的确是凉快多了。

前一阵为了拍预告照还特意将腿毛剃了，穿着短裤露出一双光滑白净的小奶腿乍一看仿佛又回到刚出道那个时候。

但是为什么现在又没穿了呢。

“唔……唔……”

李知勋下半身不着一缕地被摁在床上，身上仅剩的宽松上衣也被撩高露出稍有线条的腹部，刚好卡在胸膛处，勉强能掩住两颗因为被撩拨而发硬的乳头，但只要李知勋一动衣服也会随着他的动作滑高或滑落，那两颗小巧可爱的乳头便要露不露的，看起来更加令人心痒。

但此时那个在他身上作乱的人暂时还没把目光放到他的上半身，而是专心致志地流连在他的两条腿上。他其中一条腿的脚踝被握在对方手里，另一条腿则是被人摁住了大腿上不让他乱动弹。

对方柔软的嘴唇贴在他的小腿上，刚开始还是单纯地就像对待珍爱之物般虔诚地轻吻，愈往上亲吻愈发变了味道，不知道什么时候温热的舌头也稍稍从口中伸出来，对待他的动作也更加过线。

他开始在他的腿上吸吮着，留下一道道和吻痕，红彤彤的，这里一块，那里一块的，在李知勋本来就白皙的小腿和大腿肌肤上更为显眼。只是单是这样李知勋就已经双腿开始发颤，脚趾也忍不住蜷缩起来，在对方突然在他大腿内侧这种敏感的位置用牙齿轻轻啃咬还哈气时差点尖叫出声——

“权顺荣！”

“嗯？”被点名的男子闻言抬眼望他。

明明是从喉咙里发出的疑问词李知勋却觉得对方是故意要同时把鼻腔里温热气息呼在他腿上让他更加难堪，但他根本没办法反抗，甚至不自觉放软了语气像是讨好他一般：“你别弄了……有印子我就穿不了短裤了……”

权顺荣好像就是在等他提起这件事一样，听完话脸上的笑意愈发明显，看起来与平常营业时的可爱模样没什么不同，但嘴里说出话却不是，“没有的事，知勋腿上有了印子也可以穿短裤的，多好看啊，白白的皮肤上留下无数个被人吸出来的红印子……”

李知勋被他说得羞耻得闭上眼睛扭开头不去看他，甚至还拿手臂挡住眼睛，却被人俯身上前温柔地含住了嘴唇，手臂也被对方抽开摁在脑袋隔壁，一边亲他一边哄他让他睁开眼睛看他，李知勋没法只好听话睁眼，正好对上权顺荣满含笑意而稍微笑弯的眼睛，“乖。”

只是权顺荣一旦抛弃了温柔的吻法开始用一种带有激烈强势的方式亲吻他，冲破他的又一防线把舌头伸到他的口腔里强迫他的舌头与他一起交缠，又吸又吮出声音，弄得他舌头发麻，感觉嘴巴可能也准备要肿起来，不由得又一次闭上眼睛。

闭上了眼睛少了一个感受外界的途径其他的感官就会更加敏感，先不说四瓣嘴唇还亲得难分难解，胸前被冷落了好久的发硬的乳头也终于受到了关注，被权顺荣没轻重地捏了一下，李知勋的脚就忍不住了蹬直了一下，下一秒又因为对方色情又不失娴熟的揉捏而舒服得小幅度地左右摇晃。

终于肯放过他的嘴唇让他好好呼吸，权顺荣转即又把他半遮掩的衣服撩得更高，最后更是直接扒了扔到床下，凑上去就开始啃咬他的锁骨，并且又在上面亲出一个个好看的吻痕，一路慢慢往下直到把被他玩弄得十分敏感的乳头含到嘴里，吸吮的动作重得仿佛要在他这里吸出奶水一样。

李知勋的腿不知道什么时候环到了权顺荣的腰上，等同于把自己已经有反应并且流水的性器直接递到对方手边，就等着权顺荣发现能立刻摸上他的性器给他慰藉。

权顺荣自然是看出来李知勋的用意，手一松伸到底下，第一时间倒是把自己的裤子解了也露出自己几乎硬得发疼的性器，放开李知勋被吸得肿大的乳头，点点他白嫩的小脸让他往下看，然后用手把两个人勃起发热的性器包着碰到一起，还要抓过李知勋的手逼着他和他两个人同时给自己手淫。

李知勋完全由着权顺荣带着他，脸颊红得跟个可爱的小番茄一样，看得权顺荣忍不住又凑上去轻轻亲了他的嘴巴几下。

磨了半会儿倒是李知勋先没了耐心，只要想到权顺荣平常在性事中会在他后穴内肆意抽插，直直撞到敏感点让他爽得几乎要昏过去，就觉得自己好像后面都在发痒，简直浪荡得不得了，但是现在在床上也顾不上其他，环在对方腰上的脚也慢慢在摩挲，“还不要插进来吗，不想操我吗？”

权顺荣看着身下这小人儿毫无自觉地像是根本不知道后果地撩拨他又是硬了几分，恨不得立刻捅进他紧致的后穴让他们一起沉沦于快感之中，随手扒到抽屉摸出润滑挤满手上还把一部门滴落在了李知勋腿上，把李知勋两条大白腿折向胸前，草草扩张了几下就把自己的性器一点一点挤进那个已经发红的入口。

“啊——”

权顺荣几乎是第一下就找准了李知勋的敏感点撞进去，不过三两下就把刚才已经被摸得有了感觉的李知勋操得射出来，白色的粘稠液体全数喷到权顺荣身上，又从对方身上滴回他自己身上或者被他蹭回自己腿上，但李知勋根本顾不上这么多，刚才高潮过后他不自觉夹紧后穴的动作换来了权顺荣更加凶猛地顶弄，现在只知道自己被操得一颠一颠的。

“嗯……太深了权顺荣！啊顶到了！真的顶到了！唔——”他只顾着自己浪叫，根本不管权顺荣听了他的叫声之后反而更加卖力，就像打桩似的往里撞，惹得他更加无法控制地呻吟，伴随着肉体撞击拍打的声音一同传回他自己的耳内，虽然很羞耻但他根本无法控制自己。

“喜欢吗？是不是很喜欢被我操？”权顺荣这时偏偏还要凑到他的耳边说话，性事中这种话他从来不嫌少，通通留在了现在李知勋这种被快感完全支配的时候一一说出口，只会引得他更加敏感，哭着喊着答应他所有要求，跟着他说出一切下流的话语，“看看你的小乳头也兴奋的很。”他用手捏上李知勋刚刚没被他含过的另一边乳头，终于换来了李知勋眼角带泪的回应，随后满意地笑笑，扶着他的腰继续抽插，甚至把李知勋转成了侧面的姿势，拉高他一条腿使自己能操得更深，“看看知勋发浪的样子，只能我看见哦。”

“只、只有你呜呜……”

只是听到李知勋这番话还不够，权顺荣终于在他耳边道出自己真正想的，“为什么知勋要在大家面前穿短裤呢，知勋的腿这么好看我好想藏起来不让别人看到哦，为什么不行呢，嗯？”

李知勋勉强找回自己的声音，但一开口已经是略带哭腔，声音放软听得权顺荣更加想要好好欺负他，“但、但是那是公司的安排啊……短裤、短裤不行吗？”

“短裤可以，”权顺荣又亲昵地吻到他的腿上，挺腰的动作也没停下，说话也开始有些沉重缓慢，“但是如果只有我一个人看见就好了，只有我。”

“那、那我少穿点好吗，你不要难过……唔——”李知勋原意只是象征性要安慰一下权顺荣却不料对方不仅很吃这套还又激动了一些，惹得李知勋话还没说完又变成呻吟。

“怎么最近好像没穿短裤了？”

面对队友的好奇询问，李知勋表面上搬出一套官方说辞解释，但事实上只有他和权顺荣知道，他长裤里面的两条腿上满是权顺荣在床上给他吮出的吻痕。

所以才不能穿的啊。


End file.
